epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MrAwesome300/MrA Video Game Challenge
We're doing this thing again. Yup. Again. Remember around a month or two ago when I did a "MrA TV Challenge" game where you guess the TV shows that I haven't seen, and a pretty little title card popped up down here? I feel like doing the same thing with video games, because I feel like my reputation with the last one was unfinished. Literally, too many submissions came in and I couldn't handle it all at once. PLEASE READ THESE RULES! *UPDATED* 1. Now the comments can be 5 games per comment. 2. The games must be actual video games. iPhone apps, arcade games, and online games do not count from this point forward. 3. I suggest you comment series, but do what you want. I just like series. :3 Are you ready? Let's-a-go! neverhood.png|The Neverhood (NOT PLAYED) strongbadgame.jpg|Strong Bad's Cool Game For Attractive People (PLAYED) pokernight.png|Poker Night at the Inventory (NOT PLAYED) pokernight2.jpg|Poker Night at the Inventory 2 (NOT PLAYED) peanutsgame.png|It's The Big Game, Charlie Brown! (NOT PLAYED) borderlands.png|Borderlands (PLAYED) littlebigplanet.png|Little Big Planet (PLAYED) spyvsspy.jpg|Spy Vs. Spy (NOT PLAYED) pokemonxandy.jpg|Pokemon X & Y (NOT PLAYED, because I'm a genwunner) Goldeneye.jpg|Goldeneye 007 (PLAYED) Braid.jpg|Braid (NOT PLAYED) Tf2_standalonebox.jpg|Team Fortress 2 (NOT PLAYED) et.jpg|E.T. The Extra Terrestrial (NOT PLAYED) globs.png|Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (PLAYED) starfoxassault.jpg|Star Fox: Assault (NOT PLAYED) xenoblade.jpg|Xenoblade Chronicles (NOT PLAYED) kingdomhearts.jpg|Kingdom Hearts (PLAYED) finalx.jpg|Final Fantasy X (NOT PLAYED) banjo-kazooie-box-art.jpg|Banjo Kazooie (PLAYED) Box-Art-banjo-kazooie-1142647_500_349.jpg|Banjo Tooie (PLAYED) Nutsandbolts.jpg|Banjo Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts (PLAYED) Drawntolife.png|Drawn to Life (NOT PLAYED) Drawn 2 life 2ds esrb.jpg|Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (PLAYED) Superman64.png|Superman 64 (PLAYED) Mega Man Star Force cover.jpg|Mega Man Star Force (NOT PLAYED) Megamanbattle.jpg|Mega Man Battle Network (NOT PLAYED) Kirby & the Amazing Mirror.jpg|Kirby & the Amazing Mirror (PLAYED) Radiata.jpg|Radiata Stories (NOT PLAYED) Dmc4 ps3 box front rp.jpg|Devil May Cry 4 (NOT PLAYED) Farcry3.jpg|Far Cry 3 (NOT PLAYED) _-Guitar-Hero-PS2-_.jpg|Guitar Hero (PLAYED) halo1.png|Halo: Combat Evolved (NOT PLAYED) pacman_box.jpg|Pac Man (PLAYED) Dead-Rising-2-Box-2.jpg|Dead Rising 2 (NOT PLAYED) Amnesia-The-Dark-Descent-Cover-Art.png|Amnesia: The Dark Descent (PLAYED) superpunchout.jpg|Super Punch Out! (NOT PLAYED) bionic_commando_nescover.jpg|Bionic Commando (NOT PLAYED) 1188424878.jpg|Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (PLAYED) lego_indy_x360_box_250.jpg|LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures (PLAYED) _-Dynasty-Warriors-5-PS2-_.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 (NOT PLAYED) kaneandlynch2.png|Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days (NOT PLAYED) Super_Smash_Bros_Melee_box_art.png|Super Smash Bros Melee (PLAYED) 250px-Family_guy_xbox_boxart.jpg|Family Guy (NOT PLAYED) 2353.jpg|Plants vs. Zombies (PLAYED) 5929.jpg|Hitman: Contracts (NOT PLAYED) Hitman-Absolution_PS3-Box-Art.jpg|Hitman: Absolution (NOT PLAYED) acb-boxart.jpg|Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (PLAYED) the-last-of-us-box-art.jpg|The Last of Us (NOT PLAYED, but I really should get this one soon) apb-reloaded-pc-boxart.jpg|APB Reloaded (NOT PLAYED) 254px-Samurai_Western.jpg|Samurai Western (NOT PLAYED) super-smash-bros-boxart.jpg|Super Smash Bros (PLAYED) ssbb.jpg|Super Smash Bros Brawl (PLAYED) 10606811-1351877957-435697.jpg|Playstation All Stars Battle Royale (NOT PLAYED) crash2.jpg|Crash 2: Cortex Strikes Back (PLAYED) _-Gex-64-Enter-the-Gecko-N64-_.jpg|Gex 64: Enter the Gecko (NOT PLAYED) 250px-Crash_Bandicoot-The_Wrath_of_Cortex_boxart.jpg|Crash: The Wrath of Cortex (PLAYED) Sonic-the-Hedgehog-2006-Box-Art.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 (NOT PLAYED) 260px-Super Mario 64 box cover.jpg|Super Mario 64 (PLAYED) Bubsy_3D.png|Bubsy 3D (NOT PLAYED) _-Looney-Tunes-Space-Race-Dreamcast-_.jpg|Looney Tunes: Space Race (NOT PLAYED) Spyro-year_of_the_dragon.png|Spyro: Year of the Dragon (NOT PLAYED) 1303249399-00.jpg|Mortal Kombat 9 (NOT PLAYED) _-Crash-Tag-Team-Racing-PS2-_.jpg|Crash Tag Team Racing (NOT PLAYED) 250PX-~1.PNG|Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red & Blue Rescue Team (NOT PLAYED) uncharted_box-art425.jpg|Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (PLAYED) doom-box-art.jpg|Doom (NOT PLAYED) _-Plants-Vs-Zombies-Garden-Warfare-Xbox-360-_.jpg|Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare (NOT PLAYED) 684099boxart_160w.jpg|Insaniquarium (NOT PLAYED) Dig-Dug-Boxart.jpg|Dig Dug (PLAYED) sfiv_-_x360_final_pack_front.jpg|Street Fighter IV (NOT PLAYED) madden-nfl-10-on-xbox-360-box-artwork.jpg|Madden 10 (PLAYED) _-Pepsi-Man-PlayStation-_.jpg|Pepsi Man (NOT PLAYED) _-Pajama-Sam-No-Need-to-Hide-When-Its-Dark-Outside-Wii-_.jpg|Pajama Sam In: No Need To Hide When It's Dark Outside (NOT PLAYED) _-Obscure-PC-_.jpg|ObsCure (NOT PLAYED) _-Phoenix-Wright-Ace-Attorney-DS-DSi-_.jpg|Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (NOT PLAYED) Pikmin_cover_art.jpg|Pikmin (NOT PLAYED) _-Zendoku-DS-_.jpg|Zendoku (NOT PLAYED) ChibiRobo!BoxArt.jpg|Chibi Robo! (NOT PLAYED) 1990_Nintendo_World_Championships_Gray.jpg|1990 Nintendo World Championships (NO, JUST NO) spongebob.png|Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (PLAYED) _-Scooby-Doo-Night-of-100-Frights-PS2-_.jpg|Scooby Doo: Night of 100 Frights (PLAYED, and I still play it occasionally) Conker.png|Conker's Bad Fur Day (PLAYED) SNESbox.jpg|Shaq Fu (NOT PLAYED) _-40-Winks-Conquer-Your-Dreams-PlayStation-_.jpg|40 Winks: Conquer Your Dreams (NOT PLAYED) spore-box-art-final.jpg|Spore (NOT PLAYED) feedingfrenzy.png|Feeding Frenzy (NOT PLAYED) Mario_&_Luigi_-_Parnters_In_Time_(box_art).jpg|Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time (NOT PLAYED) Metroid_Other_M_box_art.jpg|Metroid: Other M (NOT PLAYED) skylanders1.jpg|Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (PLAYED) PaperMario_SuperSeal_3DS_coverart_US.png|Paper Mario: Sticker Star (NOT PLAYED) 10909.jpg|Rampage: Total Destruction (NOT PLAYED) boxart_eur_diner_dash_psp.jpg|Diner Dash (PLAYED) Saints_Row_by_Rockerwithasecret.jpg|Saints Row (NOT PLAYED) evil.png|MediEvil (NOT PLAYED) _-Medievil-2-PlayStation-_.jpg|MediEvil 2 (NOT PLAYED) _-Link-The-Faces-of-Evil-CDi-_.jpg|Link: The Faces of Evil (NOT PLAYED) seaman.jpg|Seaman (NOT PLAYED) psychonauts.jpg|Psychonauts (NOT PLAYED) Lemmings.png|Lemmings (PLAYED) 10983-1.jpg|I Have No Mouth And I Must Scream (NOT PLAYED) 11266.jpg|50 Cent Bulletproof (NOT PLAYED) Mario & Luigi 3 NA Cover.png|Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (NOT PLAYED) Halo wars box art.jpg|Halo Wars (NOT PLAYED) TheGodfather FinalBox2006 PS2boxart 160w.jpg|The Godfather (NOT PLAYED) GETAWAY.jpg|The Getaway (NOT PLAYED) 6407.jpg|Ape Escape (NOT PLAYED) 071111eobox1.jpg|Endless Ocean (NOT PLAYED) DocLouissPunch-OutWiiWare.png|Doc Louis' Punch Out!! (NOT PLAYED) LSD_Coverart.png|LSD (NOT PLAYED) Yo-Noid_NES_US.jpg|Yo Noid! (NOT PLAYED) Machinarium_PC_jaquette.jpg|Machinarium (PLAYED) f0b6eabbff1e819b1ed390366c2bd358e00e13e0.jpg|Botanicula (NOT PLAYED) nes-bt.jpg|Battletoads (PLAYED) Serious_Sam_-_The_First_Encounter_-_US_Windows_box_art_-_Croteam.jpg|Serious Sam (NOT PLAYED) 255px-Crackdown_box_art.jpg|Crackdown (NOT PLAYED) crackdown_2_12659371357132.jpg|Crackdown 2 (NOT PLAYED) super-scribblenauts-walkthrough-box-artwork-ds.jpg|Super Scribblenauts (PLAYED) partycruise.jpeg|Muppets Party Cruise (PLAYED) Unknown-1.jpeg|Bionicle Heroes (NOT PLAYED) The_Movies_Coverart.jpg|The Movies (NOT PLAYED) rayman_origins_WII_pack_2D_PEGI.jpg|Rayman Origins (PLAYED) 0010-carmageddon_playstation.JPG|Carmageddon (PLAYED) silentbomber.jpeg|Silent Bomber (NOT PLAYED) StarFox64_N64_Game_Box.jpg|Star Fox 64 (PLAYED) garfieldninelives.jpeg|Garfield And His Nine Lives (NOT PLAYED) 178414-portal.jpg|Portal (PLAYED) Gordon-Freeman-on-Half-Life-1-box-cover-gordon-freeman-25689139-500-645.jpg|Half Life (PLAYED) rainbowsix.jpeg|Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (NOT PLAYED) 916vqmiiawl-_sl1500_.jpg|Call of Duty Ghosts (NOT PLAYED) Minecraft_BOXART_New_logo.png|Minecraft (DEFINITELY PLAYED) lego-star-wars-the-complete-saga-ps3-boxart.jpg|Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga (PLAYED) Castle_Crashers_cover.jpg|Castle Crashers (NOT PLAYED) zoo-tycoon-marine-mania-pc-boxart.jpg|Zoo Tycoon (NOT PLAYED) 10123.jpg|Star Wars Battlefront II (PLAYED) thumb-5504-2.jpg|VVVVVV (NOT PLAYED) mariopartyadvance.jpg|Mario Party Advance (NOT PLAYED) Grand-Theft-Auto-V-RockStar-Games-260x300.jpg|Grand Theft Auto V (NOT PLAYED) 20090429021855!GTA_San_Andreas_Box_Art.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (NOT PLAYED) c2aff3417c5c8409c63852efa82c423738e744c7.jpg|GTA 2 (NOT PLAYED) clay-fighter-cover.jpg|Clay Fighter (NOT PLAYED) killer-instinct-box-art.jpg|Killer Instinct (NOT PLAYED) 1097-star-wars-knights-of-the-old-republic-ii-the-sith-lords.jpg|Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II (PLAYED) The-Walking-Dead-Box-Art.jpg|The Walking Dead (NOT PLAYED) The_Sims_Coverart.png|The Sims (PLAYED) 10334.jpg|Dead Rising (NOT PLAYED) The-Walking-Dead-Survival-Instinct-Box-Art.jpg|The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (NOT PLAYED) 009570.jpg|Angry Birds Trilogy (PLAYED) freedomfighters_ps2box.jpg|Freedom Fighters (NOT PLAYED) homefront-pal-box-art_1295621703.jpg|Homefront (NOT PLAYED) x360-tomb-raiderfob-largejpg-081540.jpg|Tomb Raider '13 (NOT PLAYED) animal-crossing-city-folk.jpg|Animal Crossing: City Folk (PLAYED) 250px-Megaman2_box.jpg|Mega Man 2 (PLAYED) Wii-Fit-JP.jpg|Wii Fit (NOT PLAYED) AVGNA_BoxArt.png|AVGN Adventures (NOT PLAYED) 243068-10876.jpg|Alien Hominid (NOT PLAYED) JUMPANIMALADV.jpg|JumpStart Animal Adventures (LOLNO) slender-cover-art.jpg|Slender (PLAYED) Thrillville_-_2006_-_LucasArts_-_Lucasfilm.jpg|Thrillville (PLAYED) Guitar-Hero-Aerosmith_PS3_US_GAME_ESRB.jpg|Guitar Hero: Aerosmith (PLAYED) sleeping-dogs-boxart.jpg|Sleeping Dogs (NOT PLAYED) i_wanna_be_the_guy_-_faux_box_art.jpg|I Wanna Be The Guy (NOT PLAYED) patapon 2- packfront.jpg|Patapon 2 (NOT PLAYED) beatdown.jpeg|Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance (NOT PLAYED) bad-ratz_UKboxart_160w.jpg|Bad Rats (NOT PLAYED) 12113-contra.jpg|Contra (PLAYED) 1189-1.jpg|Razor Freestyle Scooter (PLAYED) Duke_Nukem_3D_Coverart.png|Duke Nukem 3D (NOT PLAYED) 1562.jpg|Around the World in 80 Days (NOT PLAYED) Ghostbusters the video game-xbox 360box bits1625ghostbusters xbox 360 cvr.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Video Game (NOT PLAYED) Wolfamongus.png|The Wolf Among Us (NOT PLAYED) Battlefield 3 PS3 box.jpg|Battlefield 3 (NOT PLAYED) Poptropica-Adventures-Box-Art.jpg|Poptropica Adventures (PLAYED) 250px-Tetris Boxshot.jpg|Tetris (PLAYED) MuppetRaceMania.jpg|Muppets RaceMania (PLAYED) scottpilgrimvstheworldthegameboxart.jpg|Scott Pilgrim vs. The World: The Game (NOT PLAYED) Saints-Row-4-box-art.jpg|Saints Row IV (NOT PLAYED) baja_box.jpg|Baja: Edge of Control (NOT PLAYED) 250px-Crash_Nitro_Kart_cover.jpg|Crash Nitro Kart (PLAYED) _-Wolfenstein-3D-Jaguar-_.jpg|Wolfenstein 3D (NOT PLAYED) aliens-colonial-marines-gets-some-official-box-art.jpg|Aliens: Colonial Marines (NOT PLAYED) 12292.png|Nintendo Campus Challenge 1991 (NOT PLAYED) Madden_NFL_98_-_1997_-_Electronic_Arts.jpg|Madden 98 (PLAYED) stridercover.png|Strider (PLAYED) resident-evil-5-box-art.jpg|Resident Evil 5 (PLAYED) _-EyeToy-Play-PS2-_.jpg|EyeToy Play (NOT PLAYED) _-Cartoon-Network-Racing-PS2-_.jpg|Cartoon Network Racing (PLAYED) sonic_exe_by_sonicshadowfan13-d5pa615.png.jpeg|Sonic.EXE (PLAYED) 1-a56dffspidermancover.jpg|Spider-Man '98 (NOT PLAYED) 300px-Tekken3boxart.jpg|Tekken 3 (NOT PLAYED) COVER_LD.jpg|FEZ (NOT PLAYED) Leisure_Suit_Larry_1.jpg|Leisure Suit Larry in the Land of the Lounge Lizards (NOT PLAYED) 584456_46663_front.jpg|Plumbers Don't Wear Ties (NOT PLAYED, BUT HEARD OF) _-Cooking-Mama-DS-DSi-_.jpg|Cooking Mama (PLAYED) _-Hannah-Montana-The-Movie-Game-Wii-_.jpg|Hannah Montana: The Movie (NOT PLAYED) 73h537.jpg|Commander Keen: Aliens Ate My Babysitter! (PLAYED) Final_Fantasy_VII_Box_Art.jpg|Final Fantasy VII (NOT PLAYED) 20120924065414!Ninja_Gaiden_(NES).jpg|Ninja Gaiden (PLAYED) Saints Row 2 Case.jpg|Saints Row 2 (NOT PLAYED) American Idol - PS2.jpg|American Idol (PLAYED) _-South-Park-N64-_.jpg|South Park (PLAYED) 5786.jpg|Monster Hunter (NOT PLAYED) dishonored_ps3_boxart_by_bastart_d3sign-d5927ce.png.jpeg|Dishonored (NOT PLAYED) 500x_left4dead2_box.jpg|Left 4 Dead 2 (PLAYED) EarthBound_Box.jpg|Earthbound (PLAYED) Chrono_Trigger_cover.jpg|Chrono Trigger (NOT PLAYED) 250px-Box_RS_EN_boxart.png|Pokemon Box (NOT PLAYED) 250px-Mario_and_Wario_Boxart.jpg|Mario & Wario (NOT PLAYED) bittriprunnerpcthexpgam.jpg|Bit.Trip Runner (NOT PLAYED) Custers-Revenge-Box-Art-1.jpg|Custer's Revenge (NO, GROSS) GIZ_STICKY_GIZMONDO_boxboxart_160w.jpg|Sticky Balls (NOT PLAYED) MonsterRancher2.jpg|Monster Rancher 2 (NOT PLAYED) Paper-Mario-Box-Art-540x378.jpg|Paper Mario (PLAYED) Pokemon_Snap_(NA).jpg|Pokemon Snap (PLAYED) Double_Dragon_NES_NA.jpg|Double Dragon (PLAYED) 7526.jpg|Godzilla Domination (NOT PLAYED) Category:Blog posts